


s'endormir

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling asleep is not the same thing as fainting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s'endormir

**Author's Note:**

> for an ask meme on tumblr,
> 
> knightanothingness said:   
> also have a writing thing. 38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” wiiiith marichat. 

Marinette hadn't fainted. Really. She had simply fallen. Into Chat Noir's arms. With her eyes closed. It had been completely on purpose, and 100% to plan. She totally remembered him brining her to her balcony. It was what she planed for him to do. She needed to let Tiki recharge after all. And there it was, Chat Noir's trademark grin. "You fainted... Straight into my arms. You know princess, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
Alright, so she had fallen asleep. But she hadn't fainted, and it was the akuma's fault anyways. The villain it had created today- s'endormir- She put people to sleep. "I didn't faint and you know it you silly kitty. Don't you have a problem to go deal with? Ladybug must be waiting for you."   
A chuckle as he set her down, and Chat was giving her more of that grin. It would almost be charming if she didn't see it every day. Almost. "I'm sure Ladybug can handle herself for a few more minutes. Besides, I was kind of hoping for a thank you." There was no way that smirk wasn't cheating.  
Marinette rolled her eyes before swinging around to face Chat again. "Oh yes, thank you Chat Noir. I'm ever so grateful you brought me home." and a bit surprised you remember where I live.   
Chat bowed, freacking bowed. Like a real gentleman. To bad Marinette already knew his whole game. "You are quite welcome princess." He straightened himself back out, coming closer to Marinette. "How about a kiss? For good luck? Everyone knows black cats need all the extra good luck they can get."  
Marinette actually giggled at that one. "Alright then kitty. Close your eyes and I'll give you a kiss." When Chat closed his eyes without a comment she chuckled. Reaching into her bag and grabbing a piece of "emergency chocolate" she unwrapped it as she leaned it. Just before their lips would have met she placed the chocolate between his lips. Giggling again as he blinked his eyes open she made her way into her room. Waving at him before she closed the door she called out, "Maybe next time kitty!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, unless google translate failed me, which, lets be real, it might have, s'endormir is French for falling asleep.


End file.
